There is Love in the Wind
by Angelhart79
Summary: The Mir/San sequel to 'Claim'. This story takes place between episodes 20 and 21 of the Final Act. Miroku and Sango finally having their romantic moment together. (one shot)


**There is Love in the Wind**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

Update 18-3-2015 || this story has been revised and altered somewhat / 19-3-2015 fixing typos

This story is a follow up on 'Claim'. A few have requested a Miroku Sango fic. So here it is :) Enjoy!

The story takes place between episodes 20 and 21 of the Final Act.

My first Mir/San fic. Please be gentle with me ;)

Interested to read my old stories? – check my old profile on the website: u/24612/Angelhart

* * *

It almost felt like those carefree times again. Living in the slayers village, the laughter of children in the distance. The sight of Kohaku and Rin chasing the little Kirara warmed her heart. If it wasn't for Naraku's threat that was still present she could have herself that peace again that her body and mind so desired.

The sky was a lovely blue and the sun was even warm and she wiped some sweat from her forehead from cleaning her weapon. She had already sharpened it and now she was tending to it with the usual care as she had done so many times before. Usually a precaution, but when more demons emerged it became a necessity. Although it calmed her mind, she hated it as well. It meant peaceful days were far away. And now the threat was so eminent that there was even a possibility that a peaceful existence would be gone for good.

_The world as we know it will disappear if we don't stop him. _It would be a fight to the death.

Kagome was sitting beside her, making arrows. Sango was amazed at how fast the young woman had adapted to this world. From what she had come to learn the world Kagome was living in was very different. She was also very eager to learn and Sango and Kaede had both taught her to make arrows and now she was making them on her own. And she was getting really good at it too.

Sango wondered what Kagome would do when the fight would be over. Would she return to her own world or stay? With Inuyasha… It was so obvious that the two had fallen in love. But would Kagome give up her live to be with a half demon and in a world that was five hundred years in the past?

"He is watching you, you know."

"I know," Sango said, knowing perfectly well who Kagome was referring too.

"So?"

She looked up at her friend. "What?"

Kagome turned her head to the sky. "Soon we will fight against Naraku," she said. "We might… die."

Sango stopped polishing the Hiraikotsu and sighed looking down at her weapon. "I don't mind if I die. If it means Kohaku and everyone else lives."

"What about Miroku?"

Sango turned her head to look at the monk who was sitting against the fence pretending to be asleep. She knew he was taking glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. By now she knew all his moves and habits.

"You love him, right?"

Sango nodded. _Yes I do…_

"So?"

She turned her head to look at Kagome again. The girl was smiling almost wickedly.

"You should be with him tonight. It might as well be your first and only night together. If we don't survive this, don't you want to take that happy memory with you?"

Why did her words always sound so logical? _She is younger than me, but she is more forward with her feelings. _Her face turned towards the hanyou who was bickering with Shippo in the distance over a bag of chips. Wasn't it the same for Kagome? "What about you? What about you and Inuyasha?" Sango then noticed the sudden blush on Kagome's cheeks. "You…? And Inuyasha…? You have…?"

She saw Kagome nodding, a big smile on her lips. Sango was astonished and she turned her head once more towards Inuyasha. She was surprised that the stubborn half demon finally had acted upon his own feelings for the girl, for he did is outmost best to hide them from anyone, even though everybody already knew how he truly felt about her. Miroku had even let her in on a little secret that he would lock them up someday in one of the storage sheds in Kaede's village, using his sutra wards to keep Inuyasha from getting out. Forcing them to spend a night together. He was certain he could handle the hanyou's rage in the morning. Actually he was certain that the man would be in such blissful state of mind that there would be no rage at all.

Sango thought the monk was really pushing his luck if he would act upon his plan. But it seemed now that there would be no need for it, anymore.

"When?"

"Not so long ago."

It annoyed her that she had missed this. She had been guilty of eaves dropping on the couple and even spying a bit, together with Miroku and Shippo. After the death of Kikyo they were most certain it would be the perfect moment for Inuyasha to act. But the half demon was very much aware of their spying. And he even became very alert on the whereabouts of his friends. So much that even sitting down wind wasn't helping them out anymore. "Where?"

"In my world-"

That made sense, Sango thought. They could not spy on them there. She giggled inwardly. _Smart move. _

"My family wasn't home. You know that day you saw us at the well when I brought the food in my absence for my exams-"

"But… you were fighting." They had been arguing by the well. According to Shippo over the weight of Kagomes's backpack.

"Yes."

"That day?" Sango found it hard to believe. After such intimate act, they would still fight?

"Yes." Kagome couldn't help but flush even more.

"But you two were fighting when we saw you."

"Well, he is still Inuyasha."

The two women looked at each other and giggled.

"How was it?" Sango asked feeling her face heat up slightly as well due to the topic of their conversation.

Kagome's smile couldn't get any bigger. "I enjoyed it very much."

"And his claws?" Sango held out her hand, spreading her fingers. She had heard of demons and humans being intimate and she had always wondered about it. Although only being a half demon Inuyasha still had his sharp fangs and very sharp claws. Being intimate in such way would involve a lot of touching and stroking. Although she had never heard of such love affairs to go horribly wrong, she was however curious. And it had not been a moonless night… "Wasn't that a problem?"

"He has very talented fingers." Kagome said as her face flustered a deep red. "And mouth," she added.

"Oh." Clearly it had not been a problem at all. The way Kagome's legs clenched together and the way her face colored and her eyes twinkled, her mind was obviously remembering the experience as if it was yesterday. The girl was practically glowing. It even had an effect on her own body, Sango noticed. And her own mind as well. Wondering what it would be like if she and Miroku…

She shook her head and focused her attention on her weapon again.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be with Miroku."

Mind over heart. Sango spoke: "Now would be not wise. We might not get out of this alive. What if I get pregnant?" She looked at her friend. She could fully understand Kagome's reasoning and it was sweet and concerning, but this world was different than hers. So much different. _I could not live with the fact that there would be a possibility that there would be life inside me that I would put in so much danger. Therefore I cannot._ "Your world might have… things… but… here… I cannot-"

"Oh-," Kagome interrupted her. "That is not a problem." Then she leaned forward, close to Sango's ear and whispered: "Inuyasha can smell if a woman is fertile."

Sango's eyes widened. She knew that the man had keen senses, but that he could do that…?! "R-really?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "He told me. When I was… kinda worried… you know."

"Oh."

Kagome stood up. "You know what? I'll ask him."

Sango gulped. _What?!_

"Wait here. I'll ask him to check it out for you."

Sango stood up as well. _No, no, no, nonono… _She could already picture Inuyasha on his knees sniffing her crotch. Her cheeks flushed already in embarrassment. "No wait, Kagome," she said quickly.

But the girl was already running away most cheerfully. "I'll be right back."

Sango just stood there, her mind a bit dazed and her right hand clutching the cloth she was holding so tightly that it caught off the blood flow to her fingers.

* * *

"You want me to what?!"

"You know," Kagome said. "Sniff. Do your thing. Find out if she is fertile or not. From what she's told me it seems the only reason that keeps her from being intimate with Miroku right now. We owe him, remember."

"B-b-but… Can't we just lock them up together somewhere?" He said panicked and he pointed to the storage shed up the hill. "I can knock her out and-"

"Inuyasha!"

He flinched at the tone of her voice. His ears pressing against his head instinctively.

"We don't knock people unconscious and we don't lock them up either. Violence isn't the answer to everything."

His ears twitched nervously. From his point of view it seemed like the perfect plan. Everything was perfect as long as it didn't involve him as much.

"I'm not a dog, Kagome." He snarled then and even bared his fangs. "I hate it when you treat me like that. You cannot order me to do such things. It's wrong." He froze when she touched his face. Not to slap him for reacting like that or it being a teasing touch, it was a loving caress.

"I'm sorry, if my request made you feel that way. It was not my intention. But you told me you could do such thing. You have the ability. Don't you want them to have a night together like we had? What if they die?"

His expression softened at her words. Why was it always hard to discuss with her? Why did her words always make so much sense?

Inuyasha averted his eyes. "And she is alright with this?"

Instead of a 'yes' or 'no' from Kagome she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek saying: "Great, Inuyasha. I'll go get her." She was already running away before he could even utter any word of protest.

Inuyasha walked towards the monk who was sitting against one of the fences. Miroku looked up as the half demon sat beside him. A sigh escaped from the hanyou's mouth followed by the word 'women'.

Miroku closed his eyes again. "Ah, women. The most mysterious divine creatures on the earth. We men are truly blessed as we are surrounded by their presence."

"We are?"

The monk opened one eye and looked at Inuyasha. "Trouble with the lovely Kagome?" The man flinched beside him. That said enough. The monk sat himself more upright. "When taking part of the pleasures of the flesh it does indeed make things more complicated. Passion clouds judgement and we men must be weary that we do not become slaves to our hearts." The man then chuckled. "Or slave to another body part, for that matter."

"Keh, I'm no slave to anyone."

"Of course you aren't. And yet we men all bend to the wills and wishes of our women, don't we."

"It's only because of this she has any power over me."

Miroku saw the man grabbing the beads around his neck. The monk smiled. "We men are all wearers of Beads of Subjucation, Inuyasha. Don't let their actual presence on your body fool you. Once they hold you in their grasp we are rendered powerless, my friend. They will drive us crazy while they bare and raise our children and we will love them for it. One featherlike touch, one sigh, one loving smile and they will bring us down to our knees. They will make us weak and they will make us stronger than we ever could be on our own. Such is the life Buddah has meant for us."

"I'm not a stupid mere mortal," the hanyou muttered.

"Love can render every creature powerless, Inuyasha. Even demons. How else do you think half demons are born? Women are not to be understand, we should not even try. One of the world's greatest mysteries. We should be awed and honored-"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome's voice interrupted he monk. He noticed the figure beside him shrink as if he was trying to melt with the fence he sat against or the ground he sat upon.

"Ah, the lovely lady Kagome requires your assistance." And then: "He's here!" The look the man gave him was threatening.

Kagome was pulling on one of Inuyasha's sleeves. "Come on."

The monk laughed softly as Inuyasha followed Kagome reluctantly.

* * *

Sango had barely even the time to blink as Kagome's hand pulled her away from her current spot and dragged her towards Kaede's house.

"K-Kagome, I don't think-"

But they were already inside.

"Wait a minute," Kagome said and she disappeared again.

That moment Sango thought of running. Hiding. But Kagome was quick enough to reappear with Inuyasha in tow. The man was looking really, really uncomfortable. His ears a bit droopy and a slight flush on his cheeks. Before Sango could even start a new protest she was shoved forward towards the hanyou.

"I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she said facing him. _This was NOT my idea!_ Turning her head she noticed Kagome smiling. Her hands folded together in excitement. _This must be my punishment for spying on them. Or we have already fought the last battle and I've died and gone to hell._

She flinched and gulped as the half demon leaned forward. Her face flustered immediately and she felt the need to cover herself up even though she was fully clothed. She held her breath as Inuyasha inhaled deeply through his nose. He sniffed two more times before he said: "You're not fertile."

_That was it?! _Sango felt relieved and started to breathe again. She had actually thought she would have to be naked or he would have to sniff more private areas. Or both! "Y-you sure?"

He was averting his gaze, but nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly Kagome was turning her around and hugging her. "Great, great!" the young woman shouted in joy.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arms and pushed her back. It was nice to know, but that didn't mean anything was going to happen. "Kagome, that doesn't mean-"

"What do you mean?" she interrupted instantly. "You were afraid to get pregnant. Now you know you won't have to be. Don't you want to be with him? Even if it is just one night?"

It seemed almost a bit unfair. Her reluctant behavior while she and Miroku had tried to push Kagome and Inuyasha into acting out their true feelings. And whether it had been due to their aid or not, it had happened and now Kagome just wanted her to feel the same happiness.

_But I don't know…_ Why was she hesitating? The gods knew she sure was old enough. Most women her age were already with child or had already given birth. _But in my village I would be still young. We dedicated our lives to fighting and training. Love would come later._

"You know, Sango-" Sango looked up as Inuyasha started talking. He was standing in the doorway, holding the flap up. "-we could all die out there. Think about it." And he left leaving both her and Kagome standing, wide eyed in astonishment.

"Inuyasha…" Sango heard Kagome whisper softly.

* * *

It felt like a big sleepover party. Everybody was snuggled up in Kaede's house. Inuyasha was sitting against one of the walls in his usual sleeping pose. Tessaiga resting against his left shoulder. Miroku was sleeping close by him. Kohaku was sleeping close to Jaken and Rin. Kagome was lying next to Kaede and Sango. Shippo was curled up against the little Kirara.

Kagome couldn't sleep. Her mind was thinking about so many things. Graduation coming up and the final battle against Naraku would happen soon. Sango's confession to her about Miroku. She noticed the demon slayer getting up and leaving the house. Alone.

She sighed.

Suddenly a loud snarling scream woke everybody up.

"Whatyadoing?! You idiot!"

Everybody was looking at Inuyasha who was standing up. Kagome could just see the right hand of Miroku retreating as the monk opened his sleepy eyes and was gazing questionably at the hanyou for disturbing his sleep. She giggled softly as she realized the man had just groped him in his sleep. He must had have a dream about a certain demon slayer.

Everybody soon ignored the disturbance and went back to sleep. Miroku however sat up.

"Where is Sango?" he asked.

"Out," Inuyasha bit.

"She went outside," Kagome whispered softly. Of course the man would notice her missing right away.

The monk stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see if she is all right."

"Yeah, you do that. Go grope the demon slayer," Inuyasha grumbled sitting down again as the monk went outside.

* * *

Sango was on a hill overlooking the village. She couldn't sleep. Her body excited that Kohaku was alive and frightened at the same time. That Naraku would come and kill him, still. Looking up at the sky she saw nothing but stars and the serene light of the moon. But she dreaded that soon the sky would color a deep purple as it would be polluted by Naraku's evil miasma for he would hunt them down for sure. The final battle was close at hand. Either side making its own preparation.

She turned her head as she heard the familiar tinkling sound of the monk's staff as the man approached her.

"Sango?" He waited until she looked up. "Mind if I sit with you?"

She shook her head and he sat down beside her, laying his staff on the grass beside him. Him being so close she could hear the sound of his windtunnel. The hole had teared and now the presence of his curse could not be so easily dismissed anymore. Even as it was covered up and sealed with the sacred beads you could hear the wind from within his right hand. It was a terrifying sound. She could only imagine how it must be for him.

"Are you scared, houshi-sama?"

"Sango, as the curse was passed onto me I had always known there was a big possibility it would kill me, like it has killed my grandfather and my father before me. Even now I am in fear it will kill me, before I have the chance to change my fate in destroying the demon Naraku and rid me of this dreadful curse. Yet…" He looked at her and she noticed real concern and love in his eyes as he did. "I fear more that I will kill you and the others as well. That you will be sucked in. I could not live with the thought."

She was startled as he grabbed both her hands. "Promise me Sango, that when the time comes, that my windtunnel will become too powerful for me to control, that you will run away. Every innocent life you can save, save, but most of all I want you to survive. When this is all over and if we get out of this alive, I want you to become the mother of my children. I want us to grow old together. But if fate decides to play a cruel joke on me, I do not want to it to hurt others as well. Promise me you will be safe, Sango. Promise me."

She could only nod as tears burned behind her eyes. She did not want to lose him. _Don't tell me I got Kohaku returned to my life only to have death take away Miroku…_ He talked only about his windtunnel, but there was another threat on his life. The poison from the miasma that was inside his body. He could not feel the pain anymore _so he could fight by my side and protect me… _but it was still there, eating away on his flesh.

"C-can I see it?" _I want to see it. I want to know his pain, so he doesn't has to suffer alone. _"Please, houshi-sama."_ I don't judge you for what you did. That you poisoned yourself so you would not feel pain, so you could fight. The gods know I have no right to judge, for I would have done the same. _

He moved his left hand to his neck, taking the right side of his robe with him as he moved the hand over his right arm, exposing his chest.

Sango gasped for air as she saw it. The purple markings of miasma that were visible on his skin. _So close already… to his heart. _She wanted to scold him, yell at him for being so stupid. Why? Why had he done such foolish thing?! But as she looked into his eyes she knew why. He would give his life for her. And for Kohaku. As lecherous as his mind may be, his heart was filled with kindness and love.

Before she even knew it, her hands were on his chest, following the markings. The skin felt warmer – feverish – beneath them. If it had not been for the potion he would be in agony right now. The pain too much to bare for just a simple man.

"Sango…"

She kissed him. All her love, all her boldness had made her kiss him. Her hands sought out his and placed them on her body as she moved herself closer. His right hand on her rear and his left on her chest, just below her breasts.

He pulled back, baffled by her action. He looked at her as if he was trying to assess if she was real and not a mirage or demon in disguise. The gods knew he had fallen for that trick to many times already. "Sango?"

She kissed him again and muttered against his mouth: "Hold me, houshi-sama. Please hold me." It amused her that now she had found the guts to be so forward he seemed to be getting cold feet. The man who was always so lecherous and groping her, was now frozen on the spot. He had found the worst time ever to become a gentleman.

She got his attention by whispering his name against his lips. She had never called him by his name. Always by his respectful tittle. No matter how bad he had pissed her off. It gave her the reaction she had been waiting for. He answered the kiss hungrily and his hands moved towards her waist, lifting her up and making her straddling his lap, her legs on each side of his body. And this time when his hands moved to glide over her rear and breasts there was no slapping of any kind.

Secretly she had enjoyed his advances as much as she was annoyed by them. But it was wrong for a woman to openly show such things like that. And the monk had the most worst timing ever on occasion to act upon his perverted thoughts. One moment he could baffle her with romantic and sweet words and the next he could ruin it all by groping her.

_If we do survive this and I am to bear his children and we have a son, I'll make sure he will be raised with the respect for women all men should have. When the time comes he is at that age to fall in love, I will have to make sure his father stays out of it, _she mused humorously.

Sango bend her knees and pushed forward, making him fall on his back and her straddling his waist. She had thought she would be embarrassed, but his gaze upon her, as she slid her kosode as well as her hadajuban over her shoulders and let it fall on her waist, was full of admiration. Delightful tingles shot through her as his hands moved over her skin, her stomach and up, her body arching as his hands covered her breasts.

Beneath her his arousal became evident and when he sat up and pulled her chest against his mouth she could feel the heat of it against her even through his robe. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and she hissed a 'yes' as she felt his lips teasing one of her nipples.

_I can't believe I have denied myself this. _She moaned due to his attentions on her skin. His hands, his mouth, his tongue. "Houshi-sama," she gasped as he suckled on her breasts, but flinched as his hands moved over the scar on her back.

"Don't" she whispered against his shoulder. "Not there."

His hands were on her upper arms. Holding her, pushing her back, making her look at him. "Sango, I'll love everything that is you. I'll worship everything of you." And he kissed her, tasting the saltiness of tears on her skin.

She let him remove the tekou from her arms and untie the green obi, placing the items beside them in the grass. She pushed his robe further down over his other shoulder as well, fully baring his chest. One part scarred with the miasma stains the other part flawless. She realized him showing her the wounds the miasma had inflected on his body must just be as uncomfortable as her showing him the scar that her brother had inflected on her while he was under the mind control of Naraku.

_We are all being played by Naraku. All being tortured by him. He has started the game fifty years ago with Inuyasha and is still playing it. He must be stopped! _As anger filled her, so did her courage to show Miroku the most shameful part of her body. The part that was evidence that she had failed as a slayer. That she had not been able to stop the real demon that was pulling on the strings from the massacre. For she did not blame her brother for the injury that had almost had cost her, her life. It was Naraku who was guilty of the crime.

Sango stood up, stepping out of her sandals. She removed the kyahan from her legs and let the mo-bakama and kimono fall on the grass. Turning around she bared her back at him and waited. She could hear the rustle of his own clothing as he was obviously undressing. Her body was shivering slightly as she heard his footsteps in the grass as he approached.

There was no rejection from his part as she felt his own naked body pressing against her back, his hands on her arms. She felt him kissing her right shoulder, his mouth tracing a part downward – his hands following as they traced her arms downward and moved over her sides.

"You are beautiful, Sango."

When his lips were on the scarred skin she could feel it, although the feeling was numb and distant, due to the damage the wound had inflected on her.

"You have the nicest curves." His voice had become husky, almost unrecognizable. Her body flinched slightly as his hands moved over her rear. It was an instinct, caused by is unappropriated groping all the time and he must have guessed it as such for he chuckled as she reacted that way.

"Warn me if you feel the urge to slap me, Sango," he said teasingly, "So I can dodge your hand."

She giggled. His words had broken the tension and nervousness on her part a bit. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth when a loud moan escaped her lips when she felt his mouth on her behind. He stood up again, his hands gliding upward and coming to rest on her waist for a moment before they moved to her stomach. His lips finding a sensitive spot on her neck that would have her moan again if it were not for her hands smothering the sound.

"Don't Sango. I want to hear you." His right hand moved up and grabbed hers, pulling them away from her mouth.

Her face was flushed in shame and excitement as she turned her head and looked at him. "People-"

"No one will hear," he said quickly. "No one will interrupt us. The village is down there, people are asleep." His hand moved her face towards his and he leaned in for a kiss. His tongue teasing her lips first before it explored her mouth again. Meanwhile his left hand moved between her legs. Skillful fingers finding her pleasure spots and teasing her until her legs were having her difficulty upholding her body in a standing position.

"Please… Houshi-sama…," she gasped. His mouth was on her neck, on her ear. She could hear his moans and the sound of the windtunnel in his right hand as it was caressing her breasts. But the latter might also be her own blood she could hear rushing through her veins, due to her faster beating heart.

The other teasing hand was relentless. Her body was finding out the pros of having an experienced lover. His movements on her skin were confident and expert hands were making her feel things she had never felt before. Secret feelings. Passion. Another gasp escaping her lips as she felt first one then two fingers easing there way inside. Moving in and out in a gentle rhythm. It was too much. His moans and grunts in her ear joined her own soft cries of pleasure.

"Please, houshi-sama… Miroku… I need to…"

He moved them both down to sit on the grass. Her right hand moved to his face to pull him towards hers so she could find his mouth again for support. "You are-" her words intermittent due to another cry from her lips.

He was grinning smugly at her. She was a strong opponent, but he was the stronger one in these sort of assaults. Her body unable to hold a defense as it writhed uncontrollably against his body.

"I can't…"

"Let go, Sango," was his answer and his strokes intensified. His other hand joining as well. Finding the sensitive nub and rubbing it in synch with the thrusts of his fingers.

She couldn't fight it. She was helpless against it. The feeling was exquisite as it washed over her. Her body spasmed while he continued his ministrations. Her body was flushed and panting, her heartbeat racing in her chest and she was certain the organ would break ribs if it wouldn't slow down.

His hands surrounded her in a loving embrace, she could feel his hot erection poking at her backside. She stretched her legs, wanting to get some feeling back in them and leaned into his body. His face moved above hers and he looked her in the eye. An expression full of wicked promise.

"So this is how you render a demon slayer helpless?" He joked. "I should remember this, in case I find you to be my opponent again."

She laughed softly, remembering how she had badly injured him once when she had been possessed by a demon egg. "You need to get really close for this."

"Yeah, but it is very promising."

He moved her suddenly turning her around to lay her on her back on his robe as it was spread out on the grass. Sango spread her legs to let him move between them.

"Sango?" He waited until she looked at him. "Will you have me, Sango?"

She could feel him pressing against her as he leaned over her body. "Yes. I'll have you."

"I'll be gentle," he said and she felt him slowly push inside.

Her hands clutched his broad shoulders as he entered her body. It was almost too slow. To agonizing. "Please…" her voice whispered in his ear. She wanted to feel more. That strange yet wonderful feeling.

She hugged him tight when he was fully embedded inside of her. She had never felt so complete before. A humorous thought crept in her mind as she realized she would have no excuse to slap him around anymore if he would grope her. She had lost that right after this.

He moved slow, the movements creating a strange friction. It took her a moment getting used to the feeling. He was watching her face, checking her expressions for pain or discomfort. There was none. And when his left hand came into play again as well, the weirdness became pleasure as it stroked the most sensitive part of her perfectly in rhythm with his movements.

Her body was soon joining him in that ancient dance, her legs wounded around his when his thrusts became faster, her body opening up more. She could feel it. Her body was preparing for it again. Her inner muscles were clenching around him with each trust, each spasm more intense than the other.

She let out a cry as she felt like she was falling, her whole body arching automatically and her nails digging into the skin of his back. _We make our own scars tonight…_ She was pulsing around his member and his movements became uncontrolled until she felt him tense above her and against her, rasping her name, before he laid himself down on top of her.

"I love you, Sango," he said as soon as he caught his breath, His right hand moving through her hair and his left hand stroking away wet locks from her face.

Close to her left ear she could hear the wind.

* * the end * *

* * *

A humorous ending (kind of becoming my signature for lemons) didn't seem fitting for this story. Besides there are some fun bits in the beginning to make up for it.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did in writing it. In my opinion it turned out really well. But I'll leave it up to you if I should write more Mir/San fics.

Reviews are most welcome :)

Arigato Gozaimashita


End file.
